Nancy Dell'Olio
'Nancy Dell'Olio '(born August 23, 1961) is an Italian-British lawyer who first came to public notice as the girlfriend of Sven-Goran Eriksson, then manager of the England national football team. Early Life Dell'Olio was born in New York in 1961 where her mother Antonia was born and her immigrant father ran a series of delicatessens. She is the eldest of four children; when she was five her family moved back to Italy, to the town of Bisceglie in the Province of Barletta-Andria-Trani (Puglia). Projects In 2005, Dell'Olio hosted the show Footballers' Cribs on MTV. She gave viewers tours of the luxury homes of English football players. "Nancy is a dream signing for us," said series executive producer Sean Murphy. "She's the first lady of football, so is in the perfect position to give us a real insider's view." In June 2007, Dell'Olio had an autobiography published titled My Beautiful Game. In December 2008, Dell'Olio was interviewed on the BBC news analysis programme Newsnight, but, according to interviewer Jeremy Paxman, no one could understand what she said. In 2011, Dell'Olio took part in the ninth series of BBC One show Strictly Come Dancing. On October 30, she and partner Anton du Beke were eliminated. On February 23, 2012, The Sun announced that Dell'Olio would begin contributing to its Sunday editions. On January 5, 2016, it was revealed that Dell'Olio would be one of the sixteen housemates competing in the seventeenth series of Celebrity Big Brother. She entered on Day 1. She became the second housemate to be evicted on Day 11. Philanthropy Dell'Olio has visited British Red Cross projects in the UK and in Kenya. She stated, "I have always been a great admirer of the principles and values behind the work of the Red Cross. The thing that really impressed me is that the Red Cross seems to go everywhere, more than any other charity." Dell'Olio is the chairwoman of Truce International, the British-based charity she founded with Eriksson, which aims to use football as a means of uniting people in areas affected by war. Dell'Olio is a member of the Accademia Apulia UK. Personal Life In May 1998, Dell'Olio was introduced to Sven-Goran Eriksson, the manager of the Lazio football team, and they began a relationship six months later. In 2001, Eriksson became manager of the England team, and he and Dell'Olio relocated to London. In early 2002, Eriksson had a short-lived affair with television presenter Ulrika Jonsson, but he returned to Dell'Olio. In August 2014, Eriksson had an affair with secretary Faria Alam. Dell'Olio was upset but chose to stay with Eriksson. The couple eventually split up in August 2007. As of May 2011 Dell'Olio was in a relationship with Sir Trevor Nunn, but by the end of the year it was reported the relationship had ended. In December 2011 she lost a High Court libel action against Associated Newspapers, publishers of the Daily Mail newspaper, over an article that referred to her as a "man eater". Category:Series 9 Category:11th Place Category:Socialites